Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery reinforcement method.
Background Information
Conventional systems are known in which multiple workpieces are stored in a rack, and the pitch of the multiple workpieces that are arranged in the rack is adjusted in accordance with the workpiece treatment step (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 7-183357). With the invention according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 7-183357, the workpieces are substrates, and the workpieces are held in grooves that are formed in a substrate holding member in which the ends of the substrates fit.
On the other hand, with steps that involve processing battery cells, multiple battery cells are stored in the rack and are taken out and transported after adjusting the pitch, as necessary.